09 : 09
by exolweareone9400
Summary: Summary : Chanyeol ingin melamar Sehun dihari jadi mereka ini, tetapi Sehun salah paham pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selain itu ada kejutan lain yang hadir di hari jadi mereka ini. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan demi kesuksesan lamarannya pada Sehun, dan kejutan apa yang menanti mereka dihari itu? #CHANHUN #CHANHUNDAY #JIUJIUCOUPLE #SECHAN SEHUN UKE! GS! PARK CHANYEOL OH SEHUN


**09 : 09**

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan, Choi Siwon, Choi Sooyoung, Lee Donghae, etc

Summary : Chanyeol ingin melamar Sehun dihari jadi mereka ini, tetapi Sehun salah paham pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Selain itu ada kejutan lain yang hadir di hari jadi mereka ini. Apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan demi kesuksesan lamarannya pada Sehun, dan kejutan apa yang menanti mereka dihari itu?

WARN! GS! CHANHUN! SEHUN UKE! SECHAN!

09 : 09

Sehun tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan sebuah kertas yang dibawanya dari rumah sakit. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, nampak seperti kelelahan dan juga bercampur rasa takut dan khawatir.

Langkah kaki yeoja itu diarahkan pada sebuah taman yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri antara dirinya dan sosok yang sudah menemaninya semenjak dirinya berada di Seoul 5 tahun yang lalu sejak sekolah menengah atas.

Wu Shi Xun adalah nama asli dari Sehun. Yeoja yang baru memasuki umur 20 tahun itu kini berada ditingkat 5 universitas Seoul jurusan ekonomi bisnis. Sehun berasal dari China dimana kedua orang tuanya Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Luhan berada disana. Kedatangan Sehun ke Seoul bermula ketika dirinya tertarik mengikuti sekolah kesenian di SOPA, dan dengan nekatnya Sehun mengukuti ujian secara online dan berhasil diterima disana. Awalnya kedua orang tua Sehun tidak menyetujui anak perempuan satu-satunya ini tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Namun, karena adanya sahabat babanya Park Siwon yang juga rekan bisnis babanya, maka Sehun diperbolehkan untuk berada di Seoul dengan catatan untuk menginap di asrama SOPA dan tidak diperkenankan untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri sampai lulus High School.

Di Seoul, Sehun bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang menjadi sahabatnya. Sebut saja dua sunbae disekolah Sehun, Lee Donghae dan Choi Minho, Park Chanyeol yang merupakan anak appa Siwon –Siwon meminta Sehun memanggilnya appa sejak pertama kali Sehun menjejakkan kakinya di Seoul-, Baekhyun sahabatnya sejak memasuki SOPA.

Ingatan ketika bersekolah dulu mendadak memasuki pikirannya. Sehun inget ketika itu Donghae dan Minho terang-terangnya menyatakan cinta padanya dilapangan basket, walau mereka tahu Sehun hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak. Sehun juga ingat ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi sepasang kekasih walau itu hanya bertahan 2 bulan karena Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai dan menyayangi Sehun lebih dari yang selama ini dia tahu, dan Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol lebih cocok sebagai sahabatnya mengingat kelakukan mereka yang sama, yaitu sebagai trouble maker.

Sehun dan Chanyeol resmi berpacaran saat duduk dibangku kelas dua karena tentu saja untuk meluluhkan hati kedua orang tua Sehun lebih susah daripada meluluhkan hati Sehun yang memang sejak awal sudah tertarik dengan Chanyeol. Tentu setelah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Sehun yang itu berarti Chanyeol menemui Yifan dan Luhan di China sendirian, bahkan tanpa memberitahu Sehun. Mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sejak setahun setelah lulus dari SOPA mereka menempati apartemen Sehun yang dibelikan oleh Yifan dan Luhan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Sehun yang ke sembilan belas. Sedangkan sebuah mobil Hyundai Genesis Coupe keluaran tahun 2015 menjadi hadiah ulang tahun dari Siwon dan Sooyoung.

"tiga tahun..." lirih Sehun mengingat besok adalah perayaan hari jadi mereka yang ketiga. Setitik air mata lolos begitu saja mengingat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

 _Flashback_

 _Sehun berjalan dengan wajah pucatnya setelah memeriksakan diri di rumah sakit. Sebuah lembar pemeriksaan dibawanya dan dipeluk erat seakan angin akan membawa terbang. Kaki jenjangnya berbalut flatshoes putih dibawanya menuju sebuah cafe yang memiliki banyak kenangan selama dirinya berada di Seoul._

 _Kling_

" _... maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" ucap seseorang yang amat dikenal Sehun yang tengah berlutut kepada seorang yeoja yang juga dikenal dekat oleh Sehun._

 _Wajah yang sudah pucat itu semakin pucat ditambah dengan raut keterketujan yang tergambar jelas setelah sang yeoja itu menganggung malu diikuti sorakan beberapa orang yang Sehun kenal sebagai teman itu. Dirematnya map yang sedari dibawanya tadi, dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan._

 _BUGH_

" _Sehunnie" ucap seseorang ketika Sehun tengah berbalik dan tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang tersebut_

 _Sontak hal itu membuat semua yang ada di cafe melihat kearah dua orang yang berada dipintu cafe. Wajah mereka menampakkan sesuatu yang sama, yaitu terkejut ._

" _Se-"_

" _maaf oppa aku harus pergi" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar dan berlari begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan semua panggilan-panggilan dibelakangnya._

 _Flashback end_

09 : 09

Beijing – 08 September 2016

Kriiing kriiing

"Hallo..." sapa Luhan ketika mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering

"mama" ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar mencoba menahan isakannya

"sayang kenapa? Apa yang terjadi hem?" tanya Luhan yang langsung panik mendengar suara sang putri tunggalnya ini seperti tengah menangis

"a-ani hiks aku hanya hiks merindukan mama dan baba hiks hiks" isakan Sehun lolos begitu saja dan tentu hal itu membuat Luhan bertambah panik. Karena putrinya ini sekalipun rindu yang didengarnya hanya rengekan bukan menangis seperti ini

"apa yang terjadi sayang? Apa kau benar-benar merindukan mama dan baba, bukan karena kau ada masalah kan sayang?" tanya Luhan berusaha menahan kecemasannya pada putrinya ini

"tidak mama, hiks aku hanya merindukan kalian saja hiks hiks" ucap Sehun sembari terisak

"baiklah. Anak mama yang cantik imut dan menggemaskan, berhentilah menangis dan lebih baik istirahat. Akan mama usahakan ke Korea bersama dengan baba mu ya" ucap Luhan dan kemudian hanya suara salam perpisahan dari Sehun sebeluma akhirnya sambungan terputus.

Luhan menekan tombol cepat yang membuatnya langsung tersambung dengan ponsel Kris.

"kita ke korea besok" ucap Luhan kemudian tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada sosok yang bahkan belum sempat berkata apa-apa.

09 : 09

Zeuz Apartemen – 0427

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka dengan sosok namja yang terlihat penuh dengan keringat dan juga wajah lelah karena sejak kejadian di cafe tadi dirinya beberapa temannya mencari Sehun, namun tak kunjung ketemu. Dan tentu hal itu membuat namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket di fakultas ekonomi bisnis ini menjadi frustasi.

Ceklek

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan membulatkan matanya ketika dilihat Sehun dengan wajah pucat dan sembabnya itu menyeret sebuah koper dan membawa sebuah tas punggung.

"Sehunnie kau mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati was-was

"pulang" jawab Sehun masih dengan nada bergetar mencoba menahan air matanya yang berusaha ingin keluar.

"Sehun dengarkan aku semua yan-"

"gwaenchana. Aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri ku" potong Sehun sambil menyeret kompernya menuju pintu apartemen.

"Chan- Sehun" ucap Baekhyun yang ternyata berada di luar pintu apartemen bersama dengan Donghae dan Minho dan beberapa teman lainnya.

"a-ah chukkae Baekkie. Maaf aku tidak datang tadi" ucap Sehun yang berusaha keras menahan rasa sakit hatinya

"Sehun itu buk-"

"gwaenchana. Maaf aku harus menuju bandara karena mama meminta ku kembali ke Beijing hari ini" ucap Sehun dengan suara bergetar

"Sehun dengarkan dulu ini buk-"

"Chanyeol-ah, aku harus kebandara saat ini. Dan tentang kejadian tadi itu bukan masalah. Kalian pernah bersama dulu walau dalam waktu singkat. Kau dan Baekhyun juga mempunyai banyak kesamaan jadi bukankah itu hal baik ketika kau akhirnya menyadari perasaan mu pada Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun yang membuat mereka semua ingin segera membantah, namun ternyata Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya dan itu membuat mereka berhenti bernafas.

"aku tahu kau dan Baekhyun sering keluar bersama. Aku tahu kalian juga berada disebuah toko perhiasan. Aku tahu semuanya dan akhirnya aku tahu, bahkan kalian akan segera menikah. Aku sedih sekali kalian tidak mengajak ku."

"Sehun itu bukan seperti yang kau pik-"

"aku harus-"

"WU SHI XUN!" bentak Chanyeol membuat mereka semua terkejut terutama Sehun yang langsung memeluk perutnya.

"dengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan dan jangan pernah sekalipun kau memotongnya Park Sehun!" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada tegas dan aura mengintimidasi membuat semua yang ada disana mengkerut. Bahkan Sehun yang hampir saja protes langsung terdiam sekeita.

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Yang kau lihat tadi di cafe, kau pasti berpikir bahwa aku sedang melamar Baekhyun kan? Kau salah" ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki Sehun, "aku berlatih untuk melamar mu besok di hari jadi kita yang ketiga. Aku sudah mendapat restu dari appa dan eomma dan juga baba dan mama, ya walau kita memang masih harus bertunangan seperti apa kata baba mu waktu aku menemuinya minggu kemarin tetapi aku bersungguh dengan ucapan ku. Sehun kau jangan salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat dan menyimpulkannya sendiri tanpa sekalipun mendengarkan penjelasan ku. Kau bisa bertanya pada mereka dan kau juga bisa berbicara pada pemilik cafe itu. Cafe itu sudah aku sewa untuk besok malam tetapi sepertinya batal karena aku akan melamar mu disini saja. Disaksikan Donghae Hyung, Minho Hyung, dan Baekki. Aah dimana vivi?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencari anjing milik Sehun yang tadi dibawanya

"vivi masih berada di cafe karena kau panik mencari Sehun tadi" ucap Minho dengan nada datar

"sudahlah vivi pasti tahu jika kedua orang tuanya hanya ingin berdua" ucap Chanyeol yang masih kentara dengan nada paniknya dan juga gugup.

"hmm.. Sehunnie jadi sebenarnya ya seperti yang kau dengar tadi hmm.. itu sebenarnya aku ingin melamar mu" ucap Chanyeol dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Lalu berlutut dihadapan Sehun dengan sebuah kotak kaca kecil yang ketika dibuka berisi sebuah cincin mungil dengan berlian kecil disekelilingnya.

"will you marry me, Wu Shi Xun? Maukah kau berganti marga menjadi Nyonya Park? Menjadi istri ku dan ibu dari anak-anak ku nanti?" tanya Chanyeol dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang ada diantara mereka, wajah mereka berharap cemas pada Sehun yang menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Sehunnie apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar, aku sebagai saksi melihat Chanyeol menyiapkan segalanya tadi. Ya memang sih dia cukup bodoh menggunakan mantannya untuk berlatih melamar mu tetapi aku bersumpah bahwa tadi memang hanya berlatih" ucap Minho yang kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang kini tertunduk lesu.

"sudahlah hyung. Nan gwaenchana" lirih Chanyeol

"tapi Yeol memang itulah adanya" ucap Baekhyun, "Sehunnie tadi hanya latihan bukan seperti apa yang kau lihat tadi" ucap Baekhyun

"Sehunnie, mianhae. Aku memang salah hari ini. Benar kata Minho hyung, mungkin tadi aku berlatih bersama dengan Minho hyung saja agar kau tidak curiga. aku mungkin terlalu terburu-buru dan kurang merencanakan segala dengan matang. Mianhae Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol lesu dengan tertunduk

"ck ini benar-benar tidak romantis sekali" decak Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Chanyeol berani mendongak menatap Sehun. "harusnya ada makan malam yang penuh dengan lilin dan banyak kelopak mawar bertaburan. Ya kau memang tidak menyiapkan segalanya dengan matang, karena tidak ada buket mawar putih yang cantik disini. Dan apa ini melamar didepan apartemen dengan penampilan yang acak-acak ckck Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar membuat ku terharu" ucapan Sehun yang terakhir diikuti sebuah pelukan erat membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, bahkan Baekhyun kini menitihkan air matanya karena terharu.

"baiklah berhubung aku sebagai tertua disini, akan aku pesankan dan siapkan makan malam sederhana di apartemen kalian saja ne" ucap Donghae yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya. Yah mungkin memesan makanan yang berasal dari cafenya.

09 : 09

Dan malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam untuk Chanyeol dan Sehun. Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae dan Minho mendandani Chanyeol bah pangeran dengan tuxedo putih dan hitam. Sedang Baekhyun bersigap mendandani Sehun dengan balutan dress selutut berwarna hitam dengan bagian belakang yang mengekspos punggungnya serta rambutnya yang digelung sedemikian rupa menyisakan layer rambut dan poni yang tertata rapi.

Kini mereka berlima teribat makan malam romantis, tentu dengan Donghae dan Baekhyun berubah menjadi pelayan yang menyiapkan mulai dari makanan pembuka, makanan utama, dan makanan penutup. Jangan lupa Minho yang berperan sebagai fotografer dadakan dengan kamera DSLR milik Chanyeol.

"dengan ini kalian sah bertunangan" ucap Donghae setelah acara makan malam romantis dadakan itu selesai. Kini mereka tengah bersulang dengan wine yang dipesan Donghae tadi.

"aku tidak menyangka aku menyiapkan acara pertunangan dadakan untuk seseorang yang aku sukai" ucap Minho sambil melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya

"me too" ucap Donghae

"kalian berdua ini benar-benar" gerutu Baekhyun

Dimana Sehun dan Chanyeol?

Mereka tengah menikmati malam indah di balkon tentu dengan sebuah musik klasik dari ponsel Donghae yang menambah kesan romantis mereka.

"seperti mimpi" ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang nampak menampilkan rona merah dipipinya, "saranghae Wu ani Park Sehun" ucap Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya membawa Sehun dalam ciuman lembut malam itu.

09 : 09

Ting tong ting tong... ting tong ting tong...

"Shi Xun buka pintunya" teriakan dari luar itu cukup mengganggu tiga orang yang tengah tertidur di ruang tengah, aah ani lebih tepatnya dua namja yang tertidur, karena si yeoja sudah bangun karena teriakan itu.

Ceklek

"siap-"

"Baekhyun dimana Sehun?" suara khas dengan logat China terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun dan seketika itu menyadarkan Baekhyun yang malah langsung berlari untuk membangunkan dua namja yang tengah tertidur itu

"oppa oppa irreona kedua orang tua Sehun disini" ucap Baekhyun panik dan seketika membuat kedua namja yang tadi malas bangun menjadi terlonjak kaget dan berdiri tegap

"sepertinya ada pesta disini" ucap sosok tinggi dengan wajah tegasnya namun juga tatapan tajam yang menelisik apartemen putrinya.

"bukankah itu tas Sehun? Apa Sehun berniat pergi berlibut?" tanya Luhan –sosok yang menyapa Baekhyun tadi-

"bukankah kata mu putri kecil itu sedang sedih?" tanya Yifan

Luhan mendekati koper dan tas Sehun yang belum sempat dimasukan kedalam kamar, sementara ketiga orang remaja tadi tengah membereskan apartemen, walau tidak berantakan, hanya perlu menyingkirkan lilin, mencuci gelas dan piring kotor, menata buket bunga, dan menyedot debu dikarpet bulu putih diruang tengah. Jadi mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa baba dan mama Sehun tengah membuka tas yang Sehun bawa kemarin.

"Yifan i-ini" ucap Luhan terbata ketika menemukan sebuah map coklat dan dibuka isinya berisi sebuah keterangan dari rumah sakit.

"dimana Shi Xun dan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris dengan suara tegasnya membuat mereka bertiga yang baru saja selesai membereskan apartemen dan membuat minum untuk kedua orang tua Sehun itu terlonjak kaget. Diwajah mereka nampak sekali rsa takut, khawatir dan gugup. Bahkan Baekhyun tadi hampir saja menjatuhkan nampan berisi teko dan gelas tadi.

"aku tanya dimana Chanyeol dan Shi Xun?" tanya Yifan yang mulai dengan intonasi lebih tinggi dari tadi

"Yifan mereka anak-anak biar aku yang bertanya" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus lengan suaminya.

"jadi apa yang terjadi? Dimana Shi Xun dan Chanyeol? Bibi menemukan sesuatu di tas Shi Xun dan ingin membicarakannya dengan mereka" ucap Luhan lembut dan itu membuat mereka menunjuk sebuah kamar bertuliskan ChanHunnie

Tentu setelah itu Yifan lah yang bergerak pertama kali untuk membuka pintu tersebut, namun sebelum pintu itu dibuka paksa oleh Yifan, Chanyeol membukanya.

"kenapa kalian berisik sekali?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata setengah terpejam, topless dan hanya mengenakan boxer saja

BUGH

Satu pukulan mengenai pipi Chanyeol dan itu hampir membuat Chanyeol memaki dan membalas, jika saja pukulan kedua tidak menyadarkannya bahwa itu adalah baba dari orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"kau apakan putri ku eoh?!" bentak Yifan yang hampir memekul Chanyeol lagi jika saja Minho dan Donghae tidak mencegahnya

"Chanyeol, bersihkan diri mu setelah ini kita berbicara" ucap Luhan dengan nada dingin kemudian masuk kedalam kamar Sehun dan menguncinya

"aku akan membawa Sehun kembali ke Beijing" ucap Yifan dengan nada tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah, "dan sebaiknya kau kabari kedua orang tua mu untuk datang kemari" ucap Yifan lagi yang kini memilih berdiam di ruang tengah dengan kaki disilangkan dan tangan bersedakap.

Didalam kamar Sehun, Luhan melihat kondisi anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap. Nampak sekali kamar itu berantakan oleh baju yang berserakan dilantai, dan juga aroma lain yang dihafalnya.

"Shi Xun" panggil Luhan lembut ketika melihat wajah kelelahan Sehun yang nampak pucat

"eungh... Channie" gumam Sehun sambil menyengritkan dahinya

"Shi Xun ini mama" ucap Luhan yang kini mengelus pipi Sehun

Seketika Sehun terbangun dan langsung meringis ketika mencoba untuk duduk dan tentu itu membuat Luhan paham, apalagi tanda merah dileher dan bahu Sehun yang terekspos.

"mandilah dan bersihkan dirimu. Mama akan siapkan baju untuk mu" ucap Luhan yang hanya mampu dituruti Sehun dengan hati berdebar was-was

09 : 09

Suasana ruang tengah apartemen Sehun berubah menjadi mencekam. Aura yang dipancarkan Yifan sangatlah kuat bahkan Siwon pun yang sahabatnya sampai menghembuskan nafas lelah bertanda ini sesuatu yang sulit.

"bab- paman ini bukan seperti yang paman duga. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu mengenai Sehun yang tengah mengandung" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada frustasi

"baba, benar apa yang Channie katakan bahwa aku belum memberitahukan apapun pada Channie karena itu baru aku dapatkan kemarin. Baba tolong jangan seperti ini" mohon Sehun

"baba akan urus semua kepindahan mu ke Beijing. Sekarang lebih baik kau bersiap" putus Yifan final, "dan kau Chanyeol. Jangan pernah sekalipun menghubungi Sehun! Siwon-ssi maaf kan aku sepertinya aku butuh waktu untuk mengembalikan hubungan kita seperti dulu" lanjut Yifan

"Shi Xun akan tetap berada disini bersama dengan Channie" ucap Sehun sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Shi Xun sejak kapan kau berani membatah baba? Apa namja itu mengajari seperti ini eoh?!" bentak Yifan membuat Sehun reflek mengelus dan memeluk perutnya. "apa kau tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama dengan Chanyeol eoh?! Berapa usia kalian saat ini ? apa yang bisa kalian berikan untuk anak kalian kelak jika kalian belum bisa menghidupi diri sendiri?!" geram Yifan

"tapi baba tidak bisa memisahkan seorang anak dengan ayahnya" ucap Sehun lantang

PLAK!

Hening itulah yang terjadi seketika. Wajah Yifan nampak terkejut begitu pula dengan Sehun dan yang lain. Luhan dapat melihat tangan besar yang biasa mendekapnya itu nampak bergetar dengan raut wajah bersalah yang teramat. Luhan akui Yifan memang tegas dan Luhan juga mendukung semua yang dikatakan Yifan karena itu bentuk dari kasih sayang mereka kepada Sehun, dan Luhan mengerti jika ini merupakan ketidak sengajaan.

"Shi Xun benci baba!" teriak Sehun yang langsung bergegas menuju kamar dan menguncinya.

DOKK DOKK DOKK

"Shi Xun buka pintunya" teriak Luhan dan Yifan

DOKK DOKK

"Sehunnie buka pintunya" teriak Chanyeol dan yang lain

"kau! Ini semua karena mu Shi Xun ku jadi seperti ini. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapan ku lagi" ucap Yifan dingin

"tap-"

"Chanyeol-ah sebaiknya kita pulang. Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini. Dan kau masih mempunyai beberapa hal dengan appa" ucap Siwon dingin pada anaknya.

Siwon tidak pernah membenci Yifan sekalipun hari ini dirinya dipermalukan, dia mengerti bahwa Yifan sangat menyayangi Sehun sehingga dirinya sepertinya. Saat ini yang perlu dilakukannya adalah berusaha membujuk Yifan, tetapi sebelumnya dia harus menghukum anak tunggalnya ini karena kesalahan fatal yang diperbuatnya.

Lain halnya keluarga Park yang kini tengah pergi. Ada Donghae, Minho, dan Baekhyun yang masih bertahan disana untuk membantu Yifan dan Luhan untuk membujuk Sehun yang tengah mengurung diri dikamarnya

09 : 09

Kediaman Keluarga Park

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan langsung menyapa pipi Chanyeol yang masih berdenyut nyeri karena pukulan yang Yifan berikan tadi.

"kau membuat appa kecewa Chanyeol" ucap Siwon dingin

"Siwon-ah jangan seperti ini. Sudah cukup mereka menderita saat ini, jangan kau tambahkan lagi kemarahan mu pada Chanyeol" ucap Sooyoung yang memeluk Chanyeol yang tengah mennagis, bahkan Sooyoung juga ikut menangis

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan pada anak ini eoh?! Bahkan kini persahabatan ku dengan Yifan sudah putus karena ulahnya" ucap Siwon meluapkan semua amarahnya yang ditahan sedari tadi

"appa, aku mohon ijinkan aku mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya appa" mohon Chanyeol yang berlutut memeluk kaki Siwon

"bagaimana cara mu bertanggung jawab? Kau belum lulus kuliah dan bahkan semua fasilitas yang kau gunakan masih uang appa" ucap Siwon masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang tinggi

"appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku mempunyai tabungan deposito yang aku kumpulkan sedari kecil dan baru aku depositokan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setelah ini aku bisa bekerja di cafe milik Donghae hyung. Appa tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu" ucap Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan appanya

"kau fikir hanya dengan itu kau mampu berdiri dibawah kaki mu sendiri eoh? Kau tahu seberapa keras calon mertua mu itu? Kenapa kau memilih bekerja di cafe dengan gaji kecil dibanding membantu appa mu bekerja di kantor? Kau tahu appa juga ingin menikmati waktu berdua bersama eomma mu" ucap Siwon dengan senyum hangat membuat Chanyeol dan Sooyoung menatap tak percaya

"appa/yeobo"

"aku memang kecewa pada mu Chanyeol. Tetapi ini sudah terjadi. Yang perlu kita fikirkan adalah kesehatan calon anak mu, calon cucu kita dan Sehun. Juga kelangsungan hidup kalian yang saat ini masih berada ditingkat 5 universitas. Setidaknya kau harus lulus dalam waktu satu sampai satu setengah tahun lagi Chanyeol. Sedang Sehun mungkin memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama karena kondisinya" jelas Siwon

"appa gomawo appa" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung menerjang tubuh tegap Siwon yang hampir oleng, sedang Sooyoung menatap mereka dengan haru

"appa harap ini merupakan pelajaran untuk mu dan kau mulai saat ini harus lebih bertanggung jawab. Kau tidak akan mendapat posisi bagus di kantor appa jika kinerja mu tidak bagus. Kau harus mengajukan surat lamaran terlebih dahulu setelah itu kau harus melewati serangkaian tes, kalau kau lulus ya kau bisa bekerja di tempat appa, tetapi jika tidak ya silahkan kau cari perkerjaan ditempat lain atau mencoba lagi" lanjut Siwon membuat Sooyoung menatap tak percaya, namun lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang bersemangat.

Chanyeol tahu perusahaan appanya bergerak di bidang otomotif dan telekomunikasi jadi ya Chanyeol mungkin menemukan inovasi lain disana.

09 : 09

Zeus Apartemen – 0427

"Yifan bagaimana ini Shi Xun masih belum mau membuka kamarnya, ini bahkan sudah sore" ucap Luhan panik. Kini di apartemen itu hanya ada kedua orang tua Sehun dan Sehun yang tengah mengurung diri dikamar, sedang ketiga orang tadi sudah pamit pulang setelah makan siang.

"Shi Xun sudah dewasa biarkan saja dia" ucap Kris dingin sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya. Aah masalah pekerjaan tentunya.

"Shi Xun sama seperti mu Yifan. Dia keras kepala dan kau tahu sendiri seperti apa dia ketika ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan. Yifan jangan seperti ini, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Shi Xun dan calon cucu kita" rengek Luhan

"Wu Luhan. Kau juga seharusnya tahu seberapa rasa sayang ku pada putri tunggal kita ini. Dan kau juga tahu tidak mudah menerima semua ini. Biarkan aku menyendiri terlebih dahulu" ucap Yifan yang kemudian beranjak keluar.

Luhan hanya mendesah pasrah sembari berusaha untuk membujuk Sehun agar mau keluar kamar dan memakan makanan yang telah disiapkan. Sekalipun Luhan mendukung Yifan tetapi dirinya tetaplah seorang yeoja dimana perasaan lebih mendominasi dibanding ego dan logika.

Tiing...

Ceklek..

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Luhan menoleh dan segera berjalan menuju pintu, berharap Yifan kembali untuk meralat ucapannya. Namun yang dilihatnya adalah Chanyeol yang dengan wajah terkejut karena mendapati Luhan menatapnya entah harus mengartikan apa.

"Shi Xun mengurung diri dikamarnya sejak tadi. Bibi kha-"

DOKK DOKK DOKK

"Sehunnie buka pintunya ini aku" teriak Chanyeol dengan nada panik dan semakin keras menggedor pintunya.

Sementara didalam Sehun tengah berjuang melawan sakit pada perutnya dan pusing serta mual yang dirasakannya. Dirinya meringkuk dilantai berusaha merangkak sampai dengan pintu.

"Ch-Cha-Chanyeol-ah..." lirih Sehun sebelum semuanya gelap

DOKK DOKK DOKK

"Se-"

DEG

"bibi aku ijin mendobrak pintu perasaan ku tidak enak terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol panik dan langsung berusaha mendobrak pintu

BRAKK BRAKK

Tiiiing..

Ceklek

"YIFAN" teriak Luhan ketika Yifan yang belum ada setengah jam meninggalkan apartemen kembali dan langsung berwajah dingin ketika melihat Chanyeol

"mau apa kau kemari? Bukankah sudah ku katakan jauhi Shi Xun!" bentak Yifan yang mencengkram kaos Chanyeol

"paman, aku khawatir dengan Sehun. Aku harus mendobrak pintu ini" mohon Chanyeol dengan wajah panik dan cemas

"Yifan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar. Kita harus membuka paksa pintu ini" bujuk Luhan yang kini bahkan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca

Yifan terdiam berusaha berfikir dengan melihat wajah dua orang dihadapannya yang nampak menaruh harapan padanya.

"kita dobrak bersama" ucap Yifan yang kali ini saja mengalah demi anaknya demi calon cucunya

Ya Yifan sudah berfikir selama dirinya keluar dari apartemen. Yifan akui bahwa dirinya sangat keras pada Sehun yang tentu dalam kondisi lemah dan tertekan. Yifan yakin terjadi sesuatu kemarin sehingga Sehun menghubungi Luhan dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis. Seharusnya Yifan memeluk Sehun dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik, bukan memperburuk keadaan seperti saat ini.

BRAKK

"SEHUN/SHI XUN" pekik mereka ketika melihat Sehun yang tengah tergolek di lantai dengan darah yang keluar dari bagian bawahnya

"Se-Sehun irreona chagia" ucap Chanyeol yang kini memangku Sehun yang tengah tak sadarkan diri

"cepat bawa Shi Xun kerumah sakit" itu suara Luhan yang tersadar dengan keadaan anaknya dan itu seperti komando untuk Kris dan Chanyeol.

Kini mereka berada dalam mobil dengan Yifan yang menyetir, Luhan duduk samping dan Chanyeol tengah memangku Sehun berada dikursi belakang. Tak peduli bajunya terkena darah Sehun yang sepertinya mengalami pendarahan, Chanyeol tetap memangku dan memeluk Sehun erat dengan serangkai doa dan air mata yang menetes.

09 : 09

"Channie..." gumam Sehun yang kini berada di kamar VIP rumah sakit internasional Seoul. Menurut dokter yang menangangi Sehun. Sehun mengalami tekanan yang menyebabkan terjadinya pendarahan dan lagi stres menambah tekanan batin yang dialaminya. Oleh karena itu dokter menyarankan untuk Sehun terhindar dari stres dan beban pikiran terlalu berlebih dan tidakboleh melakukan aktiftas yang berat.

"Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol yang berada disamping Sehun dengan menggenggam erat tangan pucat yeoja itu

"eungh..." lenguh Sehun berusaha untuk membuka mata yang terasa berat

"paman bibi appa eomma Sehunnie sadar" ucap Chanyeol membuat keempat orang yang baru saja memejamkan mata itu terbangun dan mengelilingi ranjang rumah sakit milik Sehun

"Shi Xun kau sudah sadar sayang?" tanya Luhan menggantikan posisi Chanyeol yang bergeser memberi ruang untuk kedua orang tua Sehun itu.

"ma ana-"

"tenang sayang dia baik-baik saja. Kau harus menjaga kandungan mu mulai sekarang" ucap Luhan yang tengah menangis haru begitu juga dengan Sooyoung

"Shi Xun" suara berat membuat suasana berubah menjadi tegang. Itu suara Kris yang tentu tanpa sadar membuat tubuh Sehun bergetar takut, bahkan Sehun reflek menjauh dari Luhan dan memeluk perutnya erat

"2 minggu lagi kau akan menikah Shi Xun" ucap Kris membuat Sehun menegang bahkan Luhan, Chayeol, Siwon, dan Sooyoung pun ikut menatap Kris tak percaya

"baba Shi Xun hanya akan menikah dengan Channie tidak dengan yang lain" ucap Sehun berusaha menentang Yifan

"paman aku tahu aku bersalah hingga menyebabkan Sehun mengandung, tetapi itu anak kami. Akau ku dan Sehun. Ijinkan aku bertanggung jawab paman" mohon Chanyeol yang kini tengah berlutut didepan Yifan.

"Yifan bukankah kita sudah bicarakan semuanya. Untuk kebaikan Shi Xun bukankah lebih baik mereka bersama?" bujuk Luhan

Siwon dan Sooyoung tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini keselahan anak mereka dan mereka sudah paham dengan sifat keras Yifan. Hanya Sooyoung yang berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Shi Xun harus menikah 2 minggu lagi dan itu tidak bisa dibantah" ucap Kris dengan nada tegasnya. "dan kalian terutama kau Chanyeol, aku tunggu lamaran resmi dari kalian. Persiapan dan sebagainya hanya aku beri waktu 2 minggu" ucap Yifan sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah mengecup pucuk kepala Sehun dan menepuk pelan kepala Chanyeol.

Hening.

Hanya ada keheningan ketika pintu yang dibuka Yifan tadi tertutup disertai langkah yang mulai menjauh. Didalam ruang rawat pun masih nampak wajah-wajah penuh keterkejutan dan mencoba mencerna apa yang diucapkan Yifan tadi.

"paman Yifan mengatakan bahwa Sehun akan menikah 2 minggu lagi dan itu tidak dibantah. Tetapi mengapa paman Yifan meminta kita melamar Sehun secara resmi dan menyiapkan acara pernikahan dalam waktu 2 minggu? Apa paman Yifan ingin menikahkan Sehun dengan-"

"AAA PAMAN YIFAN WO AI NI..." teriak Chanyeol heboh dan langsung bangkit memeluk Sehun erat namun berhati-hati karena kandungan Sehun masih lemah

"mama, apa baba sudah berubah pikiran?" tanya Sehun kepada Luhan yang nampak mengusap air mata harunya

"baba mu memang orang seperti itu. Sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa baba mu memang orang kaku yang keras kepala bukan? Bahkan egonya yang tinggi itu hampir membuat mu dan calon cucu ku ini kenapa-kenapa" ucap Luhan yang berubah omelan diakhir

"sepertinya aku harus menyusul Yifan untuk membicarakan acara lamaran. Dan-" Siwon mulai melangkah keluar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan menatap Luhan juga Sooyoung, "bagaimana jika para wanita dewasa membantu untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta pantai" ucap Siwon yang membuat Sooyoung dan Luhan saling menatap mengerti

"aah baiklah, kalian eomma dan mama tinggalkan sendiri. Tetapi ingat jangan macam-macam. Terutama kau Chanyeol, jangan terlalu mesum pada menantu kesayangan eomma ini, hati-hati dengan kandungannya jangan peluk terlalu erat dan turuti saja apa yang dimau Sehunnie, arrachi?!" omel Sooyoung yang kemudian mengajak Luhan keluar sesuai apa yang dikatakan suaminya itu.

"akhirnya hanya kita berdua" ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas lega, "ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan Sehunnie" lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi mulus Sehun, membuat yeoja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung namun juga takut dan gugup

"a-apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku berbohong atau kau tidak ingin mengakui anak ini?" tanya Sehun dengan suara begetar bahkan tanpa sadar terisak

"sstt uljima chagiya.. bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi Sehun. "kau ini sudah mau menjadi seorang istri dan ibu kenapa masih menggemaskan sekali" ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah Sehun

"geli Channie" rengek Sehun yang lalu memeluk Sehun. Sungguh hari ini menjadi hari yang berkesan, sekalipun di hari jadi mereka kemarin dipenuhi drama.

"jadi berapa usia uri aegya disana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut Sehun yang masih rata.

"5 minggu kata uisanim" jawab Sehun dengan rona merah tipis

"kenapa kita tidak sadar ya? Sudah 5 minggu dia tumbuh disini. Apa dia baik-baik saja ya? Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu dengan mu kemarin. Untung saja pendarahannya bisa dihentikan" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, walau tidak terlalu erat karena itu akan berefek pada janin dirahim Sehun.

"Wu Shi Xun" panggil Chanyeol dengan nada serius, "terima kasih sudah berada disamping ku sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di Seoul. Sudah 5 tahun bukan dan kemarin hari jadi kita yang keempat. Sebuah kejutan ada dua orang yang bersama ku nantinya dan mungkin hari jadi kelima nanti, dia sudah lahir" ucap Chanyeol dengan binar bahagia. "aku menciantai Sehunnie. Tolong mulai saat ini jangan ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku lagi termasuk jika suatu saat dia akan memiliki adik, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam hubungan kita. Dan lagi aku takut baba mu akan mengamuk lagi" lanjutnya dengan bibir mengkrucut diakhir

"kau tidak pantas merajuk Channie" ucap Sehun sambil terkikik

Tidak ada yang tahu jika para orang tua tengah menguping dan memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Shi Xun sudah bukan gadis kecil ku lagi" lirih Yifan dan seakan mengerti kegalauan sang suami Luhan pun memeluknya

"dia sudah akan menjadi seorang Ibu dan seorang istri" ucap Luhan mencoba menahan rasa harunya

"ya dan anak nakal itu akan merasakan beratnya menjadi tulang punggung keluarga di umur yang masih sangat muda" ucap Siwon

"aku akan membantu anak ku dan menantu ku. Mereka tidak boleh kekurangan. Dan kau jika kau menyiksa Chanyeollie ku, kau akan tidur disofa" ancam Sooyoung diakhir

"mana mungkin aku menyiksanya. Aku hanya ingin Chanyeol bertanggung jawab dan menjadi lelaki sejati. Heh.. bahkan anak itu sudah mempunyai deposito masa depannya" keluh Siwon diakhir

"ya anak-anak kita sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang, sepertinya waktu sangat cepat berlalu" ucap Luhan

09 : 09

Di hari pernikahan

Kamar pengantin wanita.

"Sehunnie kau sangat cantik sekali" puji Baekhyun yang menemani Sehun di kamar ganti pengantin wanita. Sehun nampak anggun dengan balutan dress putih panjang yang mengekspos bahu dan punggungnya. Perut Sehun masih rata karena memang Sehun itu kurus jadi tidak terlalu terlihat jika disana ada sebuah janin yang berkembang. Sebuah highheels dengan hal 5 cm cukup untuk menambah tinggi Sehun yang memang sudah tinggi itu. Tiara yang tersemat di kepala juga gelungan rambut yang tertata sedemikian rupa dengan poni dan slayer rambut. Khas Sehun sekali. Riasan tipis dengan tambahan lipstik merah maroon membuat Sehun nampak mempesona dan elegan.

"aku iri sekali padamu" gerutu Baekhyun, "kenapa kau tinggi dan cantik sekali Sehun? Susu apa yang kau minum hingga kau mempunyai tubuh ideal seperti ini" kesal Baekhyun membuahkan kikikan dari Sehun

"tanyakan saja pada baba dan mama Baekkie" jawab Sehun, "ugh.."

"Sehun kau merasa mual? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang panik.

Orang hamil memang pasti mengalami morning sickness dan ini di hari pernikahan Sehun, jangan sampai Sehun mual atau pingsan nantinya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mengambil air minum hangat yang memang disediakan Luhan untuk Sehun.

"Shi Xun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan yang masuk bersama dengan Kris

"Shi Xun baik-baik saja mama baba hanya mual saja" jawab Sehun

"baba masih tidak percaya bahwa putri kecil kesayangan baba sudah dewasa. Apa cucu baba nakal disana?" tanya Kris yang membuat suasanya menjadi haru

"baba hiks hiks baba Shi Xun sayang baba hiks" isak Sehun yang langsung memeluk Yifan erat

"hey jangan menangis, make up nanti luntur sayang" ucap Yifan yang berusaha menahan air matanya

"Shi Xun sayang baba melebihi apapun hiks" isak Sehun

"sekarang kau harus menyayangi mereka lebih dari baba sayang. Putri kecil baba sekarang sudah akan menjadi calon istri dan ibu, jangan menangis seperti ini sayang. Apa kau tidak malu dengan cucu baba disana hem? Cucu baba pasti sedang mengejek mu karena menangis seperti anak kecil" ucap Yifan dengan menghalau air mata yang turun

"hiks baba juga menangis hiks hiks anak ku pasti sedang menertawakan kakeknya yang menangis saat ini hiks hiks" balas Sehun

Diruangan pengantin wanita dipenuhi haru dan juga kebahagiaan yang tentu semua tidak akan menyangka jika melihat sifat Yifan yang keras dan tegas juga dingin.

Lain lagi di ruangan pengantin pria.

Chanyeol nampak gugup menjelang detik-detik pengucapan ikrar pernikahan mereka yang sakral. Tadi sudah ada Donghae dan Minho yang memberikan ucapan selamat dan ancaman jika Chanyeol berani menyakiti Sehun maka mereka akan merebut Sehun. Itu membuah Chanyeol berdecih kesal namun juga senang karena Chanyeol tahu ada orang lain yang bisa menjaga dan menyayangi Sehun.

PUK

Sebuah tepukan halus menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya sesaat. Ditengokkan kepala kebelakang dan wajah sang eomma yang pertama kali dilihatnya tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"anak eomma sudah akan menjadi kepala keluarga ne. Sudah akan menjadi seorang ayah." Ucap Sooyoung, "dulu saat kau masih kecil kau selalu merengek manja bahkan sampai kemarin pun kau masih merengek meminta dipeluk. Sekarang kau sudah harus menjadi sosok namja yang tangguh dan juga melindungi Sehun dan cucu eomma. Apa kau baik-baik saja jika harus bekerja dan kuliah? Katakan pada eomma jika appa mu menyiksamu ketika bekerja. Dan jangan larang eomma untuk tetap memberi mu uang bulanan juga membayar kuliah mu. Kebutuhan sebagai calon ayah benar-benar banyak. Lebih baik kau tabung saja hasil kerja mu untuk cucu eomma nanti. Ingat perkataan eomma ini tidak bisa dibantah" ucap Sooyoung yang mengerti bahwa putra semata wayangnya ini ingin bertanggung jawab dan mandiri, namun sebagai seorang ibu tetap saja Sooyoung tidak rela jika kesehatan anaknya, menantu, dan cucunya akan drop jika mereka hanya mengandalkan pekerjaan Chanyeol nanti.

"yak! Memangnya siapa yang akan menyiksa putranya sendiri. Aku hanya mengajarinya sebagai calon penerus dua perusahaan sekaligus sayang" ucap Siwon pada Sooyoung

"dua perusahaan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah bingung

"ck kau ini. Apa kau lupa Sehun itu putri tunggal dan kau juga putra tunggal? Jadi kau akan mewarisi perusahaan appa dan Yifan nantinya. Bersyukurnya karena bidang yang digeluti sama jadi kau tidak perlu susah susah beradaptasi" ucap Siwon

"yak! Apa kau ingin anak mu ini kerja rodi eoh? Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mengurusi dua perusahaan sekaligus?" omel Sooyoung

"maka dari itu aku ingin kau memberikan ku dua cucu karena tidak mungkin kau memimpin dua perusahaan sekaligus" ucap Siwon

PLETAK

Sepertinya the power of women itu sekarang terbukti, karena baru saja Sooyoung memukul kepala Siwon dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Chanyeol terkikik geli sedang Siwon mengaduh sakit.

"sudahlah appa eomma, sebentar lagi waktunya tiba. Sebaiknya kita bersiap" ucap Chanyeol yang entah datang darimana rasa percaya dirinya.

"katakan apapun yang kau butuhkan pada kami ne. Appa bangga kau menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab dan mandiri Chanyeol. Jaga keluarga kecil mu ne" ucap Siwon sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki menuju altar.

09 : 09

"Shi Xun kau siap?" tanya Yifan yang tengah merasakan jemari Sehun meremas lengannya.

Ya. Kini mereka sedang bersiap untuk berjalan menuju altar, dengan Sehun yang berusaha berjalan pelan agar tidak tersandung karena rasa gugupnya.

"baba..." bisik Sehun yang terlihat amat gugup

"tenang sayang jangan gugup. Tatap mata mu kedepan dan lihat bahwa sorotan mata teguh dengan keyakinan yang kuat itu kini menatap mu sayang" bisik Yifan ketika melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menampilkan senyum menawan dengan tatapan yang hanya tertuju pada putrinya ini.

Sehun mendongak, tatapannya terkunci pada manik Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan teguh dan penuh keyakinan seperti apa yang ucapkan Yifan. Perlahan Yifan menyerahkan Sehun pada Chanyeol walau terselip rasa tidak rela, namun inilah jalan kebahagian untuk putri semata wayangnya ini.

Ikrar janji mereka berjalan dengan lancar diakhir dengan ciuman manis dari kedua pasangan baru. Nampak haru biru menyambut pernikahan sederhana dengan latar belakang pantai yang kini bertema sunset itu. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah seorang pun menyangka akan hadir secepat ini. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menanti waktu sampai akhirnya keluarga kecil mereka akan lengkap dengan sebuah tangisan bayi.

"saranghae Park Sehun"

"saranghae Park Chanyeol"

END

09 : 09

Akhirnya selesai dengan absurd dan hmm... asli deh ini bener-bener absurd banget. Gaje banget.

Harunsya di upload tanggal 9 kemarin tetapi apalah daya jika pekerjaan tidak kunjung selesai huks huks

Aku telat banget kan? Huuhuu

Gak bisa memeriahkan event Jiujiu couple huuhuuu

Happy ChanHun Day #Jiujiucouple

Astaga lihat Sehunnie cidera itu sesuatu banget huks

Anak kesayangan emak yang satu itu huuuhuuu

Ayo follow IG mydollexo

Mau tebar racun doll untuk kalian semua kkk...

Selamat menikmati ke-absurd-an ff ini yang udh dikerjain selama 3 hari huuuhuuu

Ya ampun masih ngerasa bersalah banget upload gak on time huuuhuuuu

Sekali lagi aku Sehun Uke Hard Shipper jadi mo seme siapa aja yang jelas Sehun Uke hahahaha


End file.
